


Priorities

by trufflemores_Glee_fic



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, early klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 16:05:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11466975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trufflemores_Glee_fic/pseuds/trufflemores_Glee_fic
Summary: Kurt and Blaine play hookie from Warbler practice.





	Priorities

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everybody! After receiving multiple requests to repost my old Glee fics, I have created a second AO3 account to do so. I hope you can forgive me for flooding the Glee pages over the next few days. 
> 
> I also ask for kindness regarding the quality of these fics. Over on my main AO3 account (trufflemores), I have written over 150 Flash fics; end result, my current work is of a higher quality than these older pieces. But I know how beloved old fics can be, and I respect that something I consider sub-par can be someone else's favorite. 
> 
> So I hope you enjoy this fic and any others you choose to read. If you choose to do so, I would also be happy to have you on board 'The Flash' bandwagon as well.
> 
> Kick back, relax, and enjoy. You have been one of the greatest audiences I have ever had.
> 
> Affectionately yours,  
> trufflemores

"Where's Blaine?"

Wes' question elicited no answers from the attending Warblers; if anything, they seemed surprised that he had even asked.

"With Kurt," Jeff supplied at last.  Nick planted an unsubtle elbow in his ribs, but the damage was already done as Wes' eyes narrowed.  "Studying," he qualified.

If anything, Wes' cheeks darkened to an even more indignant shade of red as he said, "Regionals is in two weeks.  They can't miss rehearsal."

"They were here last time; can't we just work on the choreography without them?" Nick bargained, pinning Jeff down with a firm glare when he shuffled awkwardly on the back of the couch.

"We can't work on anything without our lead soloists," Wes said, exasperated, as David pinched the bridge of his own nose beside him.

The remaining Warblers, evidently used to the drama, said nothing.

"We could send Jeff to find them," David suggested.  "Since he seems to know where they are."  It was his turn to pin Jeff to his seat with the weight of his stare.  Jeff's ears turned red as he stared at the floor, evading the scrutiny as well as he could.  "Warbler Jeff?" he prompted, seeing no direct answer was forthcoming.

Straightening his shoulders like a man about to be sent to his first military engagement, Jeff nodded and rose to his feet.  "I'll go with him," Nick offered, placing a firm hand on Jeff's upper arms to steer him to the door.  "We'll be back shortly."

"Good," Wes said, his expression reassembling into its usual implacable state.

* * *

"Mm, if I knew we were going to be missing Warbler's practice, I would have ditched the blazer," Kurt laughed as Blaine lavished his neck with kisses, groaning softly when he found that spot where throat and collarbone met.  "Uh, yeah, right there -- do you have any idea how frustrating this ensemble is to coordinate in any way that doesn't scream -- I'm a private school prep boy--?  I spent two hours picking out matching broaches for this week--"

"Kurt," Blaine said, voice hinging on a whine as he leaned up from the bed and kissed him solidly on the mouth, momentarily abandoning his comfortable nestle against Kurt's neck in favor of shutting him up and oh, wow, his mouth was even better this way.  Kurt wasn't sure he would ever get used to it, his fingers which had so idly been toying with the freed curls at the base of Blaine's neck sliding up to cradle the back of his head instead as they kissed and kissed and kissed.

"Mm," he said again, slower, more satisfied, when Blaine pulled away to look at him, eyes dappled with honey and unfairly bright.  "You have amazing eyes."

The noise that Blaine made was half-laugh, half-groan as Kurt chased the words with another kiss, too happy to let go of him just yet.  He wasn't sure he would ever get used to the simple pleasure of being so close to Blaine, their arms seeking purchase as they grappled with the confining, boxy presence of the blazers.  At least Blaine's was open, giving Kurt better access to the broad, warm chest lurking tantalizingly beneath his crisp white dress shirt.  He was sorely tempted to push that aside as well, his fingers itching to trail over warm skin instead, but he blushed at the sheer presumption of the thought, knowing he wasn't ready for reciprocity.

He shivered just thinking about it, Blaine pulling away enough to ask, "Are you okay?"

"Fine," he said, voice coming out a little more huskily than he'd thought it would as he sighed happily when Blaine pressed a brief but sweet kiss to his jaw. "If I'd known kissing boys was this nice, then I would have started doing it a long time ago," he mused, almost entirely unaware of what he was saying until Blaine pouted at him.

"But aren't you happy I'm your first?" he wheedled.

There was a brief but intense moment of undefinable emotion constricting Kurt's chest as he thought about how Blaine wasn't his first, could never be his first after what Karofsky did to him.

Then he stepped back from that angry, vindictive self and focused on the slow passing of Blaine's fingertips along his side and the sheer love in his beaming smile as he leaned forward and whispered, "Always." The shiver it evoked was enough to dispel the last of his lingering trepidation -- he could do that, he could make Blaine's fingers tense against his blazer (stupid, stupid blazer, he thought, not knowing if he would ever have the courage to shed that last piece of armor separating his heart from Blaine and wondering how he was supposed to restrain himself), he could make his eyes dilate with desire as they locked gazes for a moment and smiled.

And that was exactly when Nick knocked three times on the door before calling, "Kurt, Blaine, we know you're in there; Warbler's practice started ten minutes ago."

"If we don't answer, do you think he'll assume we're not here?" Kurt whispered, shuffling closer to Blaine on the bed and suppressing a giggle when Blaine shushed him conspiratorially, draping an arm around his waist properly to pull him closer.

"Blaine," Nick said again, not bothering to suppress the whine in his tone as Kurt snickered against Blaine's shoulder, unable to help himself.

They were playing hooky and Blaine wasn't nudging Kurt out of his bed with an apologetic reminder that Warbler's practice took precedence to everything in a Warbler's routine.  He was humming softly, almost inaudibly, as he ran a hand down Kurt's back, waiting for further comment almost as eagerly as Kurt was.

"Please don't make us go back empty-handed," Jeff pleaded.

Kurt could feel the moment when Blaine teetered between friendly obligations and spending the rest of the afternoon with Kurt, his fingers stilling against Kurt's back as his humming drifted off, before he tucked his chin properly over Kurt's head and resumed.

"Blaine," Nick said again, knocking loudly, but Kurt had his eyes closed as he listened to Blaine's heartbeat, thum-thump, thum-thump, thum-thump,and nothing short of a hurricane could have torn him from Blaine's arms; he sensed without needing to look that Blaine was the same, almost Zen-like in his repose.

When he started humming along to You Are My Sunshine, Kurt couldn't help but snicker even as Nick and Jeff continued to bicker for a handful of minutes outside the door, debating the merits of breaking in (and even threatening to do so, twice, while Blaine just stroked a hand along Kurt's back slowly, ever calm) before at last giving up with twin sighs and a thoroughly exasperated set of retreating footsteps.

And while the temptation to lean up and kiss him properly was still there, Kurt settled for tipping his head enough to kiss the underside of Blaine's jaw once before cuddling closer to him, willing to ignore the blazers for now if it meant being close to him.

He didn't even know when the line between relaxing together and sleeping together was finally blurred, captivated by the slow rise and fall of Blaine's chest underneath his cheek.

* * *

"Warblers."

Wes' voice was crisp as Nick and Jeff stood before him, defeated but refusing to back down from their failure as they met his gaze, the remaining Warblers quieting from their conversations as they watched the unfolding scene.  "Where are Kurt and Blaine?"

"Where do you think, Wes?" Nick said.

Wes frowned, looking down at his gavel as though it could offer a more palatable answer before Trent raised a hand from the back of the room.

Straightening in his seat, emboldened by the sight of something he could handle, Wes said simply, "Yes, Warbler Trent?"

"If I may," Trent began, almost stammering as the full attention of the Warblers fell upon him, "we've been waiting for this moment for weeks.  Can't we just -- let them have their moment?"

An almost audible sigh of relief coursed through the Warblers as shoulders relaxed and even Nick and Jeff fought back smiles as David pressed a hand to his eyes and admitted behind a half-smile, "He does have a point, Wes."

"Warbler's rehearsals are second to none," Wes insisted, indignation rising in his tone.  "We can't break tradition just because our two lovebirds decided they couldn't resist each other."

Evidently, that was all it took to break the tension in the air as Thad's stoic expression shattered into a grin while David snickered into a hand.  The other Warblers didn't move, didn't speak as their leaders threatened to crumble, watching the scene unfolding with considerable interest.

"Lovebirds," David managed to squeak out at last, and that was all it took before Jeff snorted and Nick elbowed him in the ribs and the room erupted into laughter as Wes folded his head onto his arms in wordless resignation.

Needless to say, Warbler's practice was cancelled that day.

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. Please let me know if there are any weird coding errors in the fic! I did my best to weed them out before publication, but some will inevitably slip through the cracks.


End file.
